The invention relates to kitchen tools, particularly tools to sever or divide portions from slabs, such as fish or meat slabs.
It is known to provide a meat cleaver for severing portions from meat or fish. However, using a meat cleaver to sever a portion of frozen meat or fish is difficult.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a useful tool to allow a user to sever a portion from a frozen slab such as a slab of frozen meat or fish. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide such a tool that was safe to use, effective, convenient, rugged and long lasting. The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tool that allowed the user to separate or sever off a small portion of a frozen slab of meat or fish without the need to thaw the entire frozen slab before severing.